Yuzuki Saito
Yuzuki Saito (斎藤優月), sometimes refered to by the nickname Yuzu, is the Lieutenant of the 13th Division under Captain Amaterasu. During Yukio's time in the Division she was the 3rd Seat, however was in the process of being promoted. She is very popular with the men in her Division due to her looks, however she rarely if ever gives them the time of day. Appearance Yuzuki wears the standard Shinigami Shihaksho, with her Lieutenant's armband around her left upper arm, and her zanpakuto's sheath attached to her waist by a blue ribbon. She has a toned figure, with a slightly larger than normal bust. She has long black hair that she keeps tied in a bun on top of her head with medium length bangs that frame her face, though they were somewhat longer in the past. She also has dark green eyes that have been compared to emeralds, something she sometimes lets go to her head. Noticeably she has a prominent scar above her right eye given to her by Yukio. Personality Yuzuki is kind hearted and sincere, always risking her wellbeing for others. This sometimes gets her in too deep though, as she attempted to single handedly stop Yukio's rampage during his Hollowfication, and act that would have gotten her killed if it weren't for her Captain's intervention. She is also an open lesbian, and has stated she has feelings for her captain. She has gone on to state that she wouldn't think twice about sacrificing her own life to protect those she loves. She is also secretly perverted, and tries her hardest to hide this from others, as she fears if others knew it would tarnish her image. One display of her perversion is that when she first entered her Inner World to try and learn Shikai, the first thing she did upon finding her Zanpakuto Spirit was to grope her. Powers and Abilities Great Spirit Energy: As a Lieutenant Yuzuki is much stronger than the average Shinigami, though not nearly as strong as the Captains. She is noted to be uniquely strong however, and is considered one of the most powerful Lieutenants. Even when she was 3rd Seat it was mentioned she was stronger than some Lieutenants. Her Reitsu manifests as a silver-white. Zanjutsu Expert: By virtue of her standing as Lieutenant it is a given that Yuzuki is skilled in using her Zanpakuto in battle. While her skill with the blade isn't quite on the level of some of the more expert Lieutenants like Retsujo she is still able to hold her own in battle for an extended period of time with her sealed Zanpakuto. Hoho Expert: Yuzuki is shown to be very skilled in Shunpo, recognized as an equal to the Lieutenant of the 2nd Division in it. Kido Practitioner: Yuzuki has a fascination with Kido and attempts to learn and use it due to it being her Captain's specialty. She has little skill in the art however, struggling to cast even basic spells. Zanpakuto Ruritsuki (瑠璃月 Glass Moon) is Yuzuki's zanpakuto. It takes the form of a long bladed katana, with a hollow circular tsuba that is divided into four sections. There is a long groove along the sides of the blade that ends just before the tip. Its hilt wrappings are a dark sapphire blue with a midnight black sheath that has a dark blue ribbon tied to it and the sash on Yuzuki's shihaksho. Shikai: Ruritsuki is released with the command "Shatter the infinite skys". Upon release the blade shatters as if it were glass revealing a crystalline one within. The crystal blade is a semi transparent cloudy white color. : Shikai Special Ability: 'Ruritsuki offers no passive abilities in its shikai, though it allows Yuzuki to slowly channel her reitsu into its blade, which has the affect of causing it to glow with a rainbow light. The more Reitsu within the blade the more powerful its physical attacks become. :* '''Kowareta Tsuki '(壊れた月 Broken Moon): Once Ruritsuki is full to the brim with reitsu, Yuzuki can launch a massive rainbow colored energy wave from the blade. Using this technique causes the blade to shatter, and forces the zanpakuto back into its sealed state. After using this attack there is a cooldown, and Yuzuki has to wait up to 10 minutes before she can acivate her Shikai again to begin recharging the blast. The actual time she has to wait varies depending on various circumstances, such as the ammount of spiritual energy in the air, and her own level of strength. '''Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Trivia﻿ *Yuzuki's character theme is stated to be Whispers in the Dark by Skillet *Yuzuki's devotion to her captain has been described as "Yandere-ish" by several members of her Squad. *Originally Yuzuki was going to have an Ice Based Zanpakuto Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Lieutenant Category:LGBT Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Heroes